frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180212150324/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180323033528
Arendelle changed during the time since two royal princess sisters of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna have grown up to be less isolated in other, different, unique, bigger, richer, better looking places/palaces/castles/kingdoms away from Arendelle apart/away from/without each other during the separation since the childhood accident back when Elsa was eight while Anna was only just five back then; On one hand, Frost, Ice, Snow Princess Elsa grew up to be less isolated in the more magical, bigger, huger, larger, prettier, more beautiful, lovelier, better looking, cold, winter, snow castle/palace/kingdom of ice away from Arendelle without Anna. On the other hand, Princess Anna grew up to be not only just anything else more than just another Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal princess of Arendelle but also less isolated in another, different kingdom away from Arendelle without Elsa too. The streets seemed dark and dreary, and the royal Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle as a whole seemed unwelcoming. It didn't give twenty one year old Elsa the creeps at all but it emotionally broke her heart to see hers and Anna's childhood home in such a state. As the royal Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle disappeared through the tree line since hers and Anna's whole entire less isolated lives away from Arendelle seemed to grow heavier than ever. Elsa felt the need to check out inside of hers and Anna's childhood home in case if anything else bad happened to hers and Anna's childhood home. She was sure why she came back to visit Arendelle, but she checked out inside of hers and Anna's whole entire childhood home everywhere not only outside but also inside of the kingdom of Arendelle in order to bring back hers and Anna's childhood memories, including hers and Anna's old, former bedroom. However, hers and Anna's bedroom has been nothing at all but entirely empty, silent and quiet for past years since the childhood accident happened in the ballroom of Arendelle which it extremely saddened Elsa far much worse and worse than ever and it really made Olaf felt beyond bad for his creator, Elsa. "You miss Arendelle very much, don't you? You miss Anna very much, don't you?" Olaf also asked Elsa in pity. Elsa sadly nodded her head yes before she spoke. "Every year since the childhood accident happened because I wasn't careful enough to prevent that from happening. This is the kingdom where Anna and I used to live together with each other, our parents and everyone else from Arendelle until the childhood accident and we would've still gotten to live together in Arendelle with still not just each other but also with our parents and everyone else from Arendelle, including Kai and Gerda, but instead, Anna and I are already now a tale of two long lost royal princess sisters of Arendelle who have grown up to be less isolated in other, different rich kingdoms away from Arendelle without each other. I wish the accident never happened." Elsa said. "I'm sorry to hear that, Elsa."